


Luxu takes the L

by vanitasunverse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: No Name is sentient, Other, body hopping, minor gender explorations, spot the twewy reference, uh oh i dont have any idea of what im actually doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitasunverse/pseuds/vanitasunverse
Summary: There's nothing wrong with taking over someone's body. Or two someones. Or three. Or four. It's just hard to adjust.Explorations of what being Luxu is.





	Luxu takes the L

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I Had Fun So I'm Dumping It Here. i hope you like limited vocabulary and typos

The first vessel he seeks out isn’t exactly what he needed, but more of what he wanted.

Maybe  the Master knew.  Maybe  the Master didn’t, but Luxu does very much enjoy the idea of having a new body. And then taking another one. And another one. And living to see beyond his age. The only thing he will most likely regret is that he won’t see _ the rest _ ever again, until the time is right. He asks when that is.

“You’ll see. You’ll see. You’ll see.” Those are the only words the Master left him, and then the Master left.

He wonders if _ they _ would even recognize him after  all of  this  is done  , but then again, Luxu has always been able to sense his friends well . If he concentrates, he can feel where they are. Ira is taking a bath, on the fourth floor of the clocktower. Ava is running outside, late to a meeting she herself organized. Aced is dusting old books in the library. Gula and Invi are one floor below him, chattering about nonsense.

He brushes his hand over the already old and yellowed pages, reading the next, wondering where it’ll say how to take over a body . He can hardly wait.

_May your heart be your guiding key._

It’s not much of an explanation, but after some restless nights, Luxu knows what to do with it. He  just  needs to pick the vessel he likes most, right?

* * *

It’s so easy, Luxu thinks it might be a joke at first.

A young wielder with admirable strength and skill, he lures him out of Daybreak town before the morning clock rings .

In an abandoned open field, he uses the excuse of wanting sparring practice, wearing his target down, and after they both lie down, he stabs himself  . It passes  quickly  .  One moment he can see his own hands, glowing before fading into nothing, and the next he opens his eyes only to see the sparkles fade . No Name falls with a dull thump in the grass and there's nothing left of his previous self. 

After that, he starts hitting his own head. Neither The Master nor the Book ever told him vessels could fight back.

* * *

The next vessel he picks more  carefully .

It took him quite a few years to find the right one, but following where No Name went helped him.  The blade ended up belonging to a prestigious wielder, but the vessel Luxu sought was his twin brother .

The world they’re residing in is bright and colorful, and has streets and shops like Daybreak Town, except they only seem to sell clothes and food . No medals, no materials and no gems. Keyblade wielders are invisible in this world, and only converse with ones of their own kind.

Luxu feels like he’s intruding, but they welcome him in their group regardless once he shows a fake replica of the keyblade . He spends years between them and watches, his target closeby. They become good friends.

Luxu enjoys his days as a player and a reaper of what he sows, but soon, he needs to take over.  The vessel he has now is growing weaker, he can feel it in the hits of his fake weapon, and No Name has left for a different realm . He looks to his left, at his partner, and there’s a longing inside him that he can’t explain. It’d be rude to not give him a warning beforehand, right?

He finally decides to ask his vessel in a place called _Wild Boar_, while they’re going out for new outfits, their final outfits, Luxu thinks, but the man laughs and says “What ?”

The music had overridden his voice, so Luxu  just  drags him outside. “You’ll see.”

* * *

He  quickly  finds out he does have a preference for certain vessels. They have to be fast and they need to  be secluded  from the rest of the world. It’s a lot of work to relearn how to live every single time he takes someone with a bunch of relatives. Figures.

* * *

Luxu once picks someone, who is not quite a girl, but also not a boy.  They’re the newest prodigy of the current set of masters, relentless in their judgement, swift in formchanges and talented at magic . They’re a dream come true.

It doesn’t work out, and three months later he takes over the former Master of his current vessel.

* * *

It’s not easy being young, and it  certainly  isn’t easy being young when you’re actually old. He isn’t allowed to buy synthesis items for himself yet in this body, and it’s frustrating to no end. He needs more agency.

Why did he pick a fifteen year old in the first place? Oh, that’s right, he remembers. _ May your heart be your guiding key. _

And it led him right to this unexperienced wielder, who despite his age and appearance  was supposed  to propel Luxu’s mission forwards  .  But now he’s stuck, because that forsaken moogle won’t give him what he needs, and without it he can’t get his glider together . Right. Daybreak town laws are still maintained well, it seems.

He stomps outside, slamming the wooden door behind him shut with the force of an Invisible and decides to rummage through the garbage cans for what he needs .

* * *

Oh it’s fun and exciting to see something happen that hasn’t happened before, but after a while that gets boring too. It’s like he’s getting desensitized more and more every time he spends a decade in another body. There’s only so much his eyes want to see, and only so much he wants to hear.

This vessel is blind, and it’s weird, but  oddly  comforting to not have to see anything happening, while The Eye does. He wonders if his Master can see him now, and he waves. His fellow student thinks it’s meant for her, and he can hear her steps coming closer as she invites him for lunch.

* * *

Luxu is  absolutely  miserable. He spent days in his bed, only rolling out to either eat, drink, shit or piss.

He doesn’t know why this is happening. He doesn’t see why he should continue this journey either. For all he cares, the world can choke on its own, without him in it.

He lights a candle, and it takes him all his effort. After that, he sulks more. This all seems pointless. No Name  was lost  again three months ago, and he can’t even hear her call anymore.

There’s a knock on his door, and the young woman that  is supposed  to be his daughter offers him to go for a walk, which he declines  . She drags him outside either way, and outside he feels a bit refreshened.  He considers making her the next vessel, if he ever regains the will to continue, and then remembers the disaster the last time he picked a girl .

They stop at a lake, tall trees closing it off from the outside world. It’s winter and there’s a thin layer of ice on the water, mist drifting close to its surface.

They sit there for hours, not talking to each other, until she says there’s a good grocery shop nearby. She sends him on his way there and goes home by herself, making Luxu wonder if he’d ever be a good father.  Probably  not. 

He comes home with dinner though, and her face lighting up at the prospect of eating something fresh is enough to warm his heart a little .

* * *

It’s his birthday. His actual birthday. Not that anyone would know. He’s alone at home, which has sunken into the depths, like his calendar and all his other memories.  He learned to grow fins and gills in a different realm, back when it had no use except for him to find his next body, but now it sure does come in handy .

There’s something shiny below him, underneath the floorboard and he grins. Who ever had No Name the last time sure knew how to give it back.

* * *

_ Nothing personal, kiddo. _ Luxu feels only  slightly  sorry.

No Name had fallen back into his own hands, and the time was not quite yet right. A total disaster. He disposed of it as fast as possible, the first passerby being a brown eyed boy, with brown eyes. Amused that this looked like his first self, he send him on his path, down the road of being a keyblade wielder.

And now the boy returned to him, to thank him of all things, and Luxu laughed at the irony of it before he took over his heart.

* * *

This place is new. Luxu likes it.  It’s warm, there’s jazzy music playing from where-ever-can’t-really-bother, there’s more street lanterns than he has seen in his lifetime together so far  .  That last fact especially is impressive, considering he's lived more than a dozen lifetimes now . There’s also the impending feeling that this place doesn’t last long, so he hurries up with his scribbling.

The book doesn’t always exactly tell him what to do, and that’s where Luxu finds the most joy in his role.  Sometimes words vanish from the pages, get replaced by different ones, or never get replaced at all .

Sometimes, he writes down what he thinks about  all of  this, but his own writing never stays for long.  A map he draws out to find his way back to the box he’d  been commanded  to keep watch over  is erased  as soon as he’s done drawing it, and he curses as he fumbles for munny for proper drawing paper .

* * *

Luxu likes this vessel. He's got everything he wants now. He's healthy, has no known status, a living place, no responsibilities except for the box. He opens the Book again, and his eyes fall on a newly drawn place for him, a golden X marking a vessel waiting to be found. Perhaps it's time for another trip. 

* * *

The rare time he takes over a vessel that’s willing, how odd. He’s only seen it once before.

He’s not even acquainted with the young boy in front of him.  Luxu lived for several decades in an abandoned old shed now, ignoring all that was beyond his backyard  . The only thing he  was focussed  on was the Book, and where to go next. It hasn’t given him any hints in a long while, so he waited instead.

This boy has waited too, he can see it in his eyes, for an opportunity to leave.  He gives him the courtesy of his true name and shakes his hand, then he blinks and sees his old self fading from his new eyes .

* * *

The longer he lives, the less he mourns. Luxu starts to realize that every person he inhabits, every habit he takes up, is as  easily  lost.  He pretends he has feelings when his current lover dies, shows up at their grave and hangs flowers on the hilt of their blade .

They’re as fake as his own feelings, but they’ll last forever. Luxu knows he won’t return here ever again, but it’s the least he can do to return their affections to him.

* * *

Luxu has played brothers, fathers, cousins, mentors, students, hermits, city-dwellers, smart, children, elderly, each of his vessels an unique experience . Yet all feels the same. 

* * *

He never meets people older than him.  Surely  , they can come close and there are dandelions left but ever since the War, he is the only person alive remembering the early age of fairytales .

He can sense them though, and they’re never far of his trail. It seems fate has a sense of humor, as he’s always put through hoops, loops and more to avoid blowing his cover.

And then the news reaches him, one day, while he’s  just  lazing about, on beach far away from all the drama and flair of the keyblade wielder’s goings-on . Ava is alive. How, he doesn’t know, but he reaches out and searches, and he finds her in a realm too nearby for him to be comfortable. He is lucky she doesn’t have his supernatural sense, or else she’d have killed him by now. He decides to stay away from the realm of darkness for the next three ages.

* * *

He cuts down the entire group fast, leaving his target alive and well.They weren’t exactly friends, nor were they enemies. He laughs as the other asks him why, tells him the usual.

“You’ll see.”

His rival charges at him,  foolishly  .  He is fast but Luxu is faster and soon his heart is rushing towards the clash they’d cause if they fought, and nothing can stop him now .

But when he enters the body, it doesn’t go as smooth as he’d expect.  There’s a fight, he  nearly  loses his own life, and when he comes out  barely  crawling he feels like there is more to brave behavior than being unaware of hard facts  . He never  really  learns what it is.

* * *

He doesn’t keep count of how much vessels he’s used by now, but he does remember  all of  them. He picks favorites too. He pretends his least favorite ones never existed. 

* * *

He spots his next vessel once, he thinks.  In the Lanes between, rushing out of the former glory of the keyblade masters of old, towards another realm at the speed of light . They don’t wear any armor, and instead uses only two wings like that of a bat. Their grey hair follows them like a trail would follow a comet. Luxu loses sight of them too soon.

Years later, he finally catches up with them in the world of Radiant Garden. Or easier to say, his vessel catches up with him. 

Unfortunately, his current body came with the responsibility of playing royal guard; not that Braig was any good at his job before and Luxu has the desire to keep up with it, but it does make the perfect disguise  .  It’s when he lights up a cigarette during his ‘extended’ break that a rough voice coughs behind him, and he turns his head and looks .

Behind him stands an elderly keyblade master,  clearly  having a goal in mind and a fire in their eyes that tells him that taking this one over wouldn’t be easy .

Something tells Luxu to wait, and then the old master starts talking, telling him what equals to elementary class in keyblade school . Luxu plays dumb, goes along with his own role, then offers the master his service. He grins, twirling the arrowguns in his hand with confidence.

“You’re looking for a diversion? Can do, if you get me a fancy blade like yours.”

He takes a different tone once he loses his eye. It’s not the first time it happened, it’s  just  the first time it’s not  entirely  his own fault.  He curses the master before him, until he gets shut up with his own blade, His No Name, pointing at his face until he stutters and gives in . Luxu is certain that if No Name could talk, she’d be laughing.

“Fine, fine. You still need me to do something, right?” And it’s so ironic, he could cry, the old coot decides to take his heart for his own.

Something Luxu has done so many times before, now done to him for the first time, and it won’t even work. It amuses him enough that someone would try it though, so he lets it happen and acts like it’s all new. 

Years and years of playing semblances help him through, and he sees to what the old coot has planned, which is when he realizes, this is the one, the Keyblade Master of Darkness his Book told him of . The one the Master spoke of ages ago.

Unfortunately for Luxu, the Keyblade Master of Darkness seems to have been aware of that fact long before him, and soon enough he loses sight of Xehanort again.  And then he’s  suddenly  waking up with even less feelings than usual, dubbed a nobody . If only Xehanort had known who they were actually speaking to. If only.

He’s second in command now, the only one  fully  aware of what is going on. Xehanort has almost gotten it figured out. Luxu thinks it’s funny that they got so far in the first place, with so many enemies. The plan comes to a halt again after the Organization  is beaten , but it doesn’t deter either of them.

It’s thrilling to finally have something to look forward to, and he plays the waiting game, the listening game  .  He frees the subject, finds the four dandelions that  were left  and makes them join the organization . The rest, he knows they’re waiting somewhere too.

He’s the only one that doesn’t need to adjust to a body without feelings, but he feels more alive than ever. 


End file.
